


I Really, Really Do

by melissa8123



Series: Texts From Last Night [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa8123/pseuds/melissa8123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(907):<br/>Please collect your boy friend. He semi-passed out on the couch and trying to grab bums as people walk by. Anyone's bum, he's not choosy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Really, Really Do

_Please collect your boy friend. He semi-passed out on the couch and trying to grab bums as people walk by. Anyone's bum, he's not choosy._

Derek sighs as he replies to the text, letting Scott know he’ll be there shortly. He tries not to get too angry and possessive but Stiles is _his_ and he shouldn’t be grabbing anyone else’s ass, no matter how drunk he is. Derek knows he shouldn’t have let Stiles go to the party alone, especially when he was angry with Derek, but Derek just hadn’t really wanted to go to another high school party, hence why Stiles was angry. But Derek always feels like a creep because he’s older than everybody else, and just yeah, it’s not really his scene.

He clambers into his Camaro and takes off towards the address Scott had provided. He grumbles to himself the whole way and swears he’s going to give Stiles a piece of his mind for having to come pick him up and take care of him like he’s a little baby. Not the mention the whole ass grabbing situation.

Derek parks the Camaro in the line of cars that clearly signify that there is indeed a party going on. He scowls as he steps out of his car, hearing the booming, obnoxious bass pounding from the stupid music playing in the house.

Once inside, it doesn’t take long to find Stiles. Derek knows his scent like his own, and even if he didn’t, he would be able to hear him, even over the loud music.

“Hey baby! Come back! We were just getting started!” Derek heads toward the sound of Stiles’ shouts and sees a redheaded boy walking away with a look of sheer terror adorning his face.

“Derek! You came!” Stiles yells as he apparently catches a glimpse of the older male.

“Yeah, only to drag your sorry ass home,” Derek says and cringes when Stiles breathes on him because his breath smells horrible. It’s like he’s drunk enough alcohol for a small village and Derek wonders if Stiles can even walk. But by the way he’s half falling off the sofa he’s perched on, Derek kind of doubts it.

Derek hauls Stiles to his feet and Stiles’ knees buckle a little as he tries to stand. He grabs onto Derek for support and giggles loudly in his ear. Derek finds himself wondering what he did to deserve this. Why, out of all the people in Beacon Hills, had Derek become so entranced with Stiles, the walking, talking poster boy for ADHD. At least he gets a little bonus in knowing how miserable Stiles will be the next morning and knowing he’ll be able to gloat.

Derek manages to get Stiles to the Camaro, and he’s positive that he wouldn’t have managed alone without his werewolf strength. Thank the lord for small favors, Derek thinks, because Stiles is definitely not helping, at all.

“If you throw up in this car, you’re dead,” Derek threatens Stiles, who actually has the gall to laugh. “What about that is funny?” Derek asks incredulously.

“Just reminds me of the good old days ya know,” Stiles slurs, “But we were usually in my jeep when you would do the whole life threatening shebang. Glad to know you’ve still got it in ya Der-Der.”

Derek just rolls his eyes and drives. Stiles is babbling drunkenly the whole way home and Derek doesn’t really pay him that much attention, mainly focusing on the road.

“’Kay, I know,” hiccup, “know I’m drunk. But that is _not_ mi casa.”

“No shit. You think I’m gonna take you home when you’re this drunk for your dad, who’s the _Sheriff_ , to find you?”

“Aww, you do care.” Stiles reaches out and cups Derek’s cheek with his hand, bringing his fingers around to card through his hair that meets the nape of his neck.

“Of course I care Stiles.” And it comes out a little harsher than Derek had intended, but he’s exasperated and he really just wants to go to sleep. He definitely _doesn’t_ want to take care of a drunken moron, even if it is his drunken moron.

He helps Stiles out of the car and all but carries him into the house, Derek’s house.

Derek assists Stiles in getting changed into some more comfortable clothes and has to fight off Stiles’ attempts of grabbing his ass. Apparently he didn’t get it out of his system at the party.

Finally Derek pushes Stiles back slightly so he falls onto the bed with a quiet, “oof!” Stiles gets all cuddled up in the pillows and blankets and makes grabby hands at Derek, gesturing for him to join Stiles in bed.

Once in the bed, Derek is practically mauled by Stiles. He kisses Derek hungrily for a few seconds before apparently realizing he’s too tired, because then he’s pulling away and cuddling up as close to Derek as possible. Stiles sighs contently before purring, “I love you,” into Derek’s ear, then promptly falls asleep, mouth open and snoring.

Derek goes rigid, before completely relaxing in Stiles’ arms, grinning from ear to ear. Once he hears the words come out of Stiles’ mouth, he knows that’s exactly how he feels too, exactly how he’s been feeling for quite a while actually. And as he drifts off to sleep, he’s just hoping that Stiles remembers them the next morning.

*****

Derek hears Stiles groan as he stirs the next morning. He already has the pain killers and a glass of water ready. And even though he’s maybe still a little ticked off from what had happened at the party before Derek had shown up, he can’t help but remember what Stiles had told him when they got home. So Derek’s kissing Stiles on the forehead, taking some of the pain away before he really even realizes what he’s doing.

“So my head feels like there are 10 lords a leaping up in here.” He motions to his head like he thinks Derek doesn’t know where it is or something. Derek chuckles softly and kisses Stiles again, taking away more of the pain.

“Ah, I love it when you do that.” And Stiles kind of freezes then. Derek knows the L-word must have triggered something, making him recall the events of last night.

Suddenly he turns to Derek with a serious look on his face, staring him right in the eyes. “I uh… I know I was pretty out of it last night but I uh…” He scratches his head and looks down, trying to form his words. “I mean it Derek,” he says, regaining eye contact, “I really do love you. Like a lot. I love you so much it hurts sometimes,” he finishes with a shy grin and his cheeks turn a little rosy.

Derek just smiles for a while, not being able to form any words himself.

“Can you please say something!? I just spilled my guts to you and you’re just smiling at me and it’s kind of freaking me out. I mean, at least you’re not frowning but—”

“Stiles,” Derek cuts him off before he can go any further. “I love you too. I really, really do.”


End file.
